


Lucky

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Since Sansa discovered she was pregnant with hers and Jon’s first child there’s been a lot of change. With their reservations and fears mounting up, Jon working long hours and Sansa cooped up at home, there’s a distance between them that is weighing heavily on Sansa, but one evening of quality time is all it takes them to realise how lucky and in love they are.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (very, very late) submission for day 7 of Jonsa Smut Week based on the prompt: "Pregnancy".

Sansa slides across the bed to Jon who is laid with his back to her. Resting her chin in the crook of his neck and snaking her hands around his waist she asks, “Jon, are you asleep?” 

“Yes.” 

She slaps him playfully and he rolls over, an amused smile on his face. He wraps his arm about her and she looks up at him. He has dark circles under his eyes and she can see that the late hours he’s been working are beginning to take their toll. Though she sees him every day and sleeps in bed beside him each night, she feels she rarely sees him as of late. He is out of the house at the crack of dawn, returns late in the evening and after they’ve ate dinner, it’s only an hour or two before he’s passed out on the couch or crawling up the stairs to bed.

“I miss you,” Sansa says tracing circles on his bare chest with her fingertips. 

“What?” Jon asks with concern. 

“I feel like I never see you anymore.” 

“You see me everyday.” 

“I know, but we haven’t been close in the same way we used to be. It just feels like so much has changed since I got pregnant. I can’t work anymore so I don’t see any of my friends, you’ve been working more hours and I feel like all I am anymore is a pregnant woman.” 

Sansa hasn’t spoken of her struggles as a new mother-to-be to anyone, not even Jon, for fear of appearing weak or incapable of being a mother. But she finds she cannot hold it in anymore. 

“You’re unhappy?” Jon asks, anguish on his face. 

“No, no, it’s not that. I’m happy with you, of course I am. I just--I miss the way things used to be. I miss how we used to be.” 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea. I know I’ve been working a lot and I haven’t been around as much as I should, but I just want to make sure we have everything we need for when the baby arrives.” He places his hand on Sansa’s swollen belly. 

“I know that and I love you so much for it,” she says stroking his beard lightly. “But I miss us. I miss being with you. I miss our sex.” 

Jon and Sansa used to have a very active and passionate sex life, but since Sansa has been pregnant it has steadily declined. It’s not for lack of love or desire, but because of the exhaustion and busyness of daily life. 

“I want to feel close to you again,” Sansa whispers, planting a soft kiss on Jon’s lips. “I want to have sex. It’s been so long, Jon. It’s been too long.” 

“But are you sure you’re up to it?” 

“I’m pregnant, Jon. I’m not dying.” 

As this is their first child and Sansa’s first time being pregnant, Jon has a tendency to be incredibly overprotective. Though it’s endearing, it can also be irritating for Sansa. She doesn’t like to be treated as though she’s made of glass. 

“The sickness has gone, mostly I just get tired now and moody. But I think you can help with my moodiness.” She grins at him playfully.

“I don’t know, Sans. I’m pretty tired.”

Sansa sighs. “Tired, sure.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jon questions. 

“It means if you don’t fancy me anymore have the guts to be upfront about it.” 

“What?” Jon exclaims. 

“You heard me. I know I’m a hideous whale and you don’t find me attractive anymore, I just thought--”

Jon runs his hand from her belly to her waist and pulls her in closer to him, kissing her deeply. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and you’re mad if you think I don’t fancy you. If anything, I fancy you even more. You’re going to be the mother of my child, Sansa. Nothing is more attractive than that. Nothing.” 

His thumb traces circles on her cheek and Sansa beams at him. “Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I do. I’ve heard about these pregnancy hormones, but I didn’t realise they made you this crazy.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Sansa says through laughs. 

“But I’m serious, Sansa. The reason I haven’t been having sex with you isn’t because I don’t want you anymore, because I do. I really do.”

“Prove it.” 

Jon smiles at her and kisses her again, harder this time, causing Sansa’s breath to catch in her throat. She wants to roll him over and straddle him, but though he has just told her how beautiful she is, she doesn’t have the confidence to do so, so remains on her back, pulling Jon down on top of her. She hasn’t kissed him this way for so long and it feels so good. His kisses are so gentle and sensual and filled with love. 

Sansa reaches for the hem of her pajama shorts and pulls them down with her panties, losing them somewhere under the covers. 

“Touch m--.” 

Jon’s hand is already on her before she has time to complete her request. He seems taken aback at how wet she is and says, “You really have missed sex, haven’t you?” 

“I told you.” 

Sansa’s libido has increased immeasurably since she entered the second trimester of her pregnancy, but the impracticality of her swollen belly have made sex tricky. Her insecurities have also held her back as she often feels fat and hideous.

But tonight, she doesn’t care and nor does Jon. His fingers massage her soaking folds and Sansa can feel her engorged clit throbbing underneath the pressure of Jon’s touch. 

“You’re so wet, you’re so wet,” Jon mumbles against her mouth. “I want to feel you so bad.” 

With that Sansa pulls Jon’s shorts down to free his cock and begins stroking it. Jon grabs her hips and turns her so that she’s on her side, with her ass to him and he enters her from behind. 

“Yes, Jon,” Sansa moans, reaching back and stroking his face. 

Jon’s hands massage her tender and throbbing breasts. It’s painful at first, but when she tells him to be more gentle, it feels incredible. 

When Sansa begins to move against Jon, wiggling her ass and meeting his movements he tells her, “Just relax, Sans. Let me look after you.” 

After that Sansa allows her body to sink into the mattress, rests her head on the fluffy pillow and just remains with Jon’s arms wrapped about her body as he makes love to her slowly. 

When his hands find their way to her belly once again, Sansa feels an overwhelming emotion take her over. Whenever they’ve had sex since she’s been pregnant, it’s been different. More intense, more soulful. Because as connected and as in love as they were before, now there is a small human growing inside her that was conceived of that love who is half Sansa, half Jon. It’s an inexplicable feeling of closeness the likes of which Sansa never imagined she could have with another person. 

Jon sweeps her hair behind her ear and sucks on her earlobes whilst Sansa’s own hand wanders to her hot core. She jerks when she makes contact with her clit, the sensitivity of it making it almost painful to the touch. 

“Do you want to switch positions?” Jon asks. 

“Yeah,” Sansa says pulling from him. On her knees, she pushes him back on the bed and proceeds to straddle him. Where she was not confident enough to do it earlier, she is now, though Jon is still doubtful. 

“Are you sure you want to be on top?” 

Sansa nods. “I want to see your face.” 

Jon smiles up at her and Sansa begins to grind down on him softly. Jon meets her, falling into an easy rhythm with her. 

“I love you so much,” he says. 

Sansa is too lost in her pleasure to be able to respond and when Jon reaches his fingers out to stroke her dripping center, she cries out frantically, her orgasm taking her hard and fast. 

Sansa’s legs spasm uncontrollably and she feels Jon’s tight grip on her hips, supporting her as her walls contract around Jon’s hardness and he spills into her, a series of grunts escaping him. 

Jon sits up and wraps his arms about her back, holding her as close as her bump will allow. Sansa rests her head against his and laughs breathlessly, still riding the high of her orgasm. 

Her stomach is rippling with intense contractions and her core is still throbbing almost painfully, but she is on cloud nine. She hadn’t realised how tightly she’d been wound and how desperately she’d missed feeling Jon inside her and hearing him moan her name. 

Sansa feels the baby begin to somersault inside her and Jon jumps in surprise. 

“Was that--?” 

“The baby? Yeah,” Sansa smiles. 

Jon looks down at her belly that is separating them and he lays his palms on it. When the baby moves again, Jon feels it and his eyes widen in surprise. 

“No matter how many times I feel it, it’s still the most incredible thing,” Jon says, pride and joy reflected in his eyes. 

“I know what you mean.” 

The two of them collapse back into bed, their limbs entwined and lingering dreamy smiles on their faces. 

“I didn’t realise how much I needed that,” Sansa says. 

“Me either.” 

After a minute silence, Jon adds, “Sansa... what you said before, I really am sorry.” 

Sansa shakes her head. “You don’t have anything to apologise for. We’re having a baby, it’s normal for things to change.”

“But I should have been there for you.” 

“You have been there for me. You’ve done everything for me, Jon.”

“I haven’t done enough.” 

Sansa shakes her head. “If anything you’ve done too much. You’ve been so attentive where the baby and the pregnancy is concerned, but I suppose that’s made me not feel like me anymore.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. You’ll always be Sansa to me. You’ll always be my Sansa.”

Sansa feels her heart warm at his words. How did she ever get so lucky to find a gentleman like Jon with such a kind heart? 

“I want you to know that me saying all of this... I don’t want you to think it’s me not wanting the baby or being--”

“No, I know,” Jon says cutting her off. “I understand. Things are changing and they’re going to change even more when the baby arrives and it’s scary. It scares me too.” 

“It does?” 

“Of course it does. This is the most life-changing thing we’re probably ever going to go through and it’s scary. But it’s also exciting and we’re in this together. We’re a team, no matter what.” 

Sansa nods and realises that this is exactly what she has been needing to hear. All her fears and reservations are normal and Jon shares them.

“I’m so happy, Jon,” Sansa says a tear falling from her eye onto his chest. 

“Me too.” 

Sansa props herself up on her elbow to look at him. “Promise me that we won’t get distracted again and that we’ll always make time for each other like this.” 

“I promise. All that matters to me is you and our baby.” Jon rests his hands on her belly. “You’re my family. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and you’ll all I’ll ever need.” 

“I love you,” Sansa says, tearful. 

Jon kisses her forehead tenderly and pulls her into him until her head is rested against his chest. The sound of Jon’s heartbeat lulls Sansa to sleep and the last thought on her mind is, “I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”


End file.
